Reef
Reef is one of the six main characters in Stoked. He loves to surf, and learned how to do so on yearly family vacations around the world. He received his nickname, Reef, by “eating coral” on a surfing trip to Australia. He is very outgoing and over-the-top, even going to the point where every reaction of his is an overreaction. It is also very common for him to get himself in trouble. When we meet Reef, he is seen talking to his friend back home. Reef is seriously stoked about being on Sunset Beach, but when he gets to the hotel it's not what he thought it would be. However, he's just glad to be there. When he hears about the party Lo threw the night before, he thinks that's what it's mostly like at the resort. But his mind is clearly changed when he and the group have to clean the pool, repaint the golf carts, and repair the chairs. He rooms with Johnny and Broseph. Unlike the girls, he finds it sweet that the staff house has a couch and a tv on the porch. When he gets his uniform it makes him look like a preppy mama's boy in the perspective of most of his co workers. His first day isn't good though, he knocks down the surfboards after stacking them. After work, he and Fin try to go surfing but Bummer asks them to hall sit, much to his displeasure. When he finds out Brospeh and Emma made it surfing, he admits that he is jealous. He is very proud of being assigned the job of surfing instructor at the hotel, a job which Fin wanted.He seems to find joy in poking fun at Fin on a regular basis, although he also seems to have a crush on her. At one point in Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!, Reef asks Johnny if he thinks Fin is “in to him.” Johnny, due to Fin’s angry glare directed at Reef, says no. When Grom initiation started, he tries to find The Office so he doesn't have to go through the ridiculing torment of the initiation. However, when he throws Rippers and No Pants Lance surfboards into the ocean, so that he can find the Office, he is thrown into the shark tank. He finally does the challenges, so that Ripper will pull him out the Tank. Trivia *Reef's surfboard is red with a bulls skull on it. *He was assigned the job of surfing instructor in Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Reef’s real name has not been revealed on the show as of yet. *As of the first season Reef is shown to have his pants down more than any other character. *In his Teletoon profile, it implies that he will quit his job at one point and later beg to get it back. *At the end of the theme song, Reef is seen to have his arm around Fin, implying a future relationship between the two. *According to his profile on Teletoon, Reef idolizes Ty for hooking up with hot guests. *Reef is the only one to have any strikes *A running gag with Reef is that his friend Moe will call him and tell Reef how awesome his summer is when Reef is not doing well. *His name is a play on the term reefer, which is a tribute to the popularity of marijuana in British Columbia, Category:Characters